The Dark Chronicles of Gradesh
by Forrest Bearer
Summary: Rated T for violence and language. Unless I get good reviews, this will remain a single chapter. So, if you wanna see more, you gotta review. I don't wanna waste my time putting out full stories that nobody wil read.


My name is Gradesh, and I am a nightbrother. But I'm more than that. My father is, or at least, was, possibly the most famous nightbrother in the galaxy. His name was known, and feared, by every being across every system of space. Even the Jedi. His name was… Darth Maul.

But, I'm nothing like him. The village elders tell me that I should be more like him, but, I don't want to be. Sure, I'm thankful for all those hours he spent teaching me the ways of the dark side, but… I don't want to be a Sith. I want to be a Jedi.

I know that's weird, but it's true. I want to right the wrongs that my father made. I want to avenge the deaths of all those that he so mercilessly murdered.

So, here I was, so far away from home, on Coruscant. I was in the city near the Jedi temple, and I waited for my chance. I saw it through my binoculars; though my vision was restricted by the mask I wore to hide my lineage.

Two Jedi masters, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, were about to walk directly into an ambush set up by the nightsister, Asaaj Ventress . Several droids, including several assassin droids, waited to attack them as they got to the most secluded section of the alley. I bolted to the nearby rooftops to make my appearance and destroy these droids. Then the Jedi council would HAVE to accept me.

As the two Jedi came to the place of ambush, the droids came out and started blasting. The Jedis drew their lethal lightsabers and expertly blocked the lasers. I was awestruck for a second, but I quickly realized that this was the time. Two droidekas rolled in behind them and placed up their energy shields. I jumped down into the heat of the battle and drew my dual knives.

Dodging and rolling my way through the shots, I made my way to the droids and planted my blades into one of the battle droids' metal faces. It immediately fell to the ground, destroyed. Pulling my blade out of the fallen droid, I moved onto the next droid.

I flipped and jumped around, still dodging every laser blast that came my way. I stabbed a few other droids and discovered quickly that the super battle droids required being stabbed twice, and the assassin droids took four. Eventually, the three of us dispatched every droid in the area, and the Jedis looked at me, blades still drawn. Soon, Anakin's padawan, Ashoka Tano, appeared to the scene. She saw me and drew her lightsaber as well.

"Who are you?" asked Obi-wan. Rather than answer, I turned on my heels and ran. I didn't know why, but I did. I guess I was afraid. But of what? Did I really think the Jedis would hurt me? I didn't know why, but I did.

I jumped a fence, hoping to slow the Jedis, but Anakin and Ashoka jumped over it too. I assumed that Obi-wan took another route to cut me off.

I turned a hard corner onto a stairwell. When I reached the top, the Jedis were almost on me. I ran up to a wall, ran up the wall, and flipped over their heads. I landed behind them and ran the complete other direction. They couldn't turn fast enough, and I managed to lose them for a moment. I ran into a pub, and the bartender yelled at me for being too young. I just ran through and got into the back. The bartender stuck his head out of the door and yelled at me in Dugg.

A few minutes later, I decided it was okay to stop running. I leaned against a grimy wall to catch my breath. _WHAT THE H**L DID YOU RUN FOR!_ I thought. I could have just ruined any chance of becoming a Jedi. I pulled a bottle of water out of the bag on my back, and took a big gulp. I waited a minute and took another swig.

"THERE HE IS!" shouted a clone trooper. I thought for sure I was doomed. They came up to me and I raised my hands after dropping my knives on the ground.

"Master Yoda would like to speak to you," another clone told me. I allowed them to surround me and escort me to the temple. I just hoped that I would be allowed to survive.

(How was that? If I get enough reviews then I may continue this story. Otherwise, this will be a cliffhanger. -Forrest)


End file.
